


Charred Bones And Ashes - An Asra Drabble

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Bleeding fingers, shredded hands and completely broken nails, Asra kept digging without stop. The only thing that drove him to keep going was the chant of your name in their mind.The pain didn’t matter.





	Charred Bones And Ashes - An Asra Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m a masochist and had a high need to write down this ever since we got to know it.  
> You can also read it on Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/post/180428023885/charred-bones-and-ashes-an-asra-drabble

Asra’s knees trembled as their feet landed on the sickening sand of the Lazaret.

It was deadly silent around him. No noise was heard. Not even the wind. It was a sensation that frightened Asra. It reminded them of his solitary past. The thought of it made Asra’s whole body tremble in fright. 

_‘[Y/N]…’_

Was the only thing that he could think of. You and no one else.

Asra dragged his feet through the sand with a desperate rush. Their cards resonated in their pocket, telling the direction the magician should take to find the one and only person that completely mattered to them. 

Their body ached as hours passed while walking through the sand, trying to get to the destination that the cards kept telling to them. Asra actually thought that the cards were messing around, not wanting the magician to find you, yet, they understood that wasn't the case when the card felt like they were burning their skin through the pants’ fabric.

Asra looked down. Only sand was visible to their eyes, but they trusted their cards.

Kneeling, they began digging through the sand. Asra would not give up from finding you.

Seconds, minutes, hours… time passed and the desperation became bigger.

Their hands were soaked with their own blood from digging the sand without any protection. But Asra wouldn’t stop.

_They couldn’t stop._

The regret of the fight between you two still haunted the magician. Why had they been so stubborn? Why had they left you all alone?

_‘Why?’_

Tears clouded Asra’s vision as they kept dug through the sand with aching hands who begged for mercy.

_Yet, Asra wouldn’t stop._

Bleeding fingers, shredded hands and completely broken nails, Asra kept digging without stop. The only thing that drove him to keep going was the chant of your name in their mind.

_The pain didn’t matter._

Never stopping, Asra finally came to a halt as ashes became seen.

Carefully, with trembling hands, the magician trie to separate as much as possible the sand from the ashes.

_‘[Y/N]’_

With careful inspection, Asra rapidly noticed the charred bones hidden in between the ashes.

Only that was left of you.

Charred bones and ashes. 

Charred bones and ashes. 

 _Charred bones and ashes._  

An agonizing scream left through Asra’s mouth, unable to say a single word as emotions overwhelmed them.

_It had been their fault._


End file.
